Drunken Love
by TheDrugelis
Summary: Soubi dumps Ritsuka to go to the bar and Ritsuka's pissed. Lemon. One Shot. Soubi x Ritsuka.


_**Summary:**_ **Soubi's drunk, and what's a young Ritsuka to do?**

**Disclaimer: All Loveless characters belong to Yun Kouga.**

Ritsuka heaved a sigh, damn that Soubi! Ditching him to go to the bar with _Kio. _He couldn't believe it, they were supposed to go out tonight and he suddenly said, 'Ritsuka, I'm going to hang out with Kio tonight' and left. If he was anything like his low life brother, he'd beat Soubi until he was black and blue for this one, but Ritsuka, being the kind hearted one, merely sighed again and awaited by the phone for his beloved Fighter.

The light on the cell phone lit up and was followed by a soft melody. Ritsuka opened and lifted it to his ear, "hello? Soubi?"

The other side of the line was silent for a moment then followed by, "and who the hell else do you think it'd be?"

Ritsuka growled, "Soubi! Where the hell are you?" The cellphone began to crack as Ritsuka's grip on it tightened.

"My apartment, of course. Where are you?" Soubi voice had a laugh in it and he grinned widely.

"I'm at home, I have been all night! Stay there, I'm coming over!" Ritsuka slid a thumb over the end button.

"Alright, alright. Bye!" Soubi said smoothly and cut the line.

Ritsuka pressed his thumb down and grabbed his coat, "stupid, Soubi. Getting drunk! Seriously, I thought he had more self control." He mumbled as he walked out the front door, not even caring if his mother saw him leaving.

**.x.x.**

Soubi inhaled his cigarette and blew out a long stream of smoke. His eyes never left the door, he was awaiting his Sacrifice to come barging in and yelling at him until he was red in the face. His finger tapped on a nearby table and kept in rhythm.

Suddenly, a key began to jiggle the other side of the door handle and a flustered teenager came in. Soubi put out his cigarette and prepared for the worst. "Hello, Ritsuka." He said cool-y, whilst stumbling to his feet.

Ritsuka huffed from lack of air, "S-Soubi, you..." He stepped closer to the drunken blond, "ungrateful little punk."

"Little?" Soubi fell backwards onto the couch again and limped to one side. "Ritsuka, I'm sorry I canceled on you. Kio threatened to tell Sensei I wasn't doing my projects and if he finds out I'll fail."

The teenage hissed, "I don't care! We make plans only once every month and I was _really _looking forward to tonight." His fist clenched and his nails dug into his own palms.

"Well, what did you have in mind we do?" His hand rubbed and patted over the seat next to him on the couch. His hair dangled as his head leaned towards the left, staring Ritsuka straight in the eye.

The boy gawked, he wasn't a virgin, but it was nerve wrecking thinking of doing anything with a drunken Soubi. He'd forget it all by morning, and that wouldn't be too pleasant. "Nothing now. Go to bed, I'm going back home if you're just going to be perverted."

"Ritsuka.." The boy's eyes returned to Soubi's, "you know _you _were the one thinking of those thoughts too."

Ritsuka gritted his teeth, "That was before." He turned back to the door, placing a hand on the handle. He hesitated for a moment, Soubi _is _drunk. I mean, he could easily get Soubi to do anything now. He smiled to himself and turned around with a slight pout on his face. Soubi's eye brow lifted and smiled.

"Ritsuka, what's wrong?" Soubi teased. Ritsuka walked to the couch and sat in the offered seat.

"You're drunk and you won't be so focused on anything." Ritsuka looked at him with soft, cute eyes.

Soubi grinned, "you can drink some too, then it wouldn't seem so bad." The blond stared at him.

Ritsuka turned in his seat, "drinking is bad." The teenager pointed at Soubi, in a 'you're an example' way.

Soubi slid an arm around the boy's waist, "I know, but sex is much better when you're drunk." He whispered in Ritsuka's ear, blowing in it softly.

The boy's hair on his neck stood on end and he shuddered, "I see.."

"I love you, Ritsuka." Soubi pushed the boy back onto the couch. Ritsuka looked to his right and looked back up. He nodded and lifted his hands, locking them behind Soubi's neck.

Soubi leaned down, his nose rubbing Ritsuka's soft cheek, he extended his tongue and licked Ritsuka's ear lobe. Ritsuka nibbled on his bottom lip, breathing heavily. Soubi slid a hand down Ritsuka's side, slipping two fingers under the rim of his shirt. He tugged up softly and Ritsuka sat up to allow him to remove it fully.

Soubi kissed down Ritsuka's neck and chest softly, suckling a few times. The skin turned a light pink as his lips parted from it. Ritsuka groaned softly, more, he wanted more. Soubi lowered himself, kissing Ritsuka's stomach and trailing his tongue down his abs. Ritsuka's back arched and he moaned softly.

"Soubi..." Ritsuka groaned, he sat up and wrapped pushed Soubi's back against the couch's armrest. He sat in Soubi's lap, wrapping his legs around the man's waist. He rocked forward slightly, making them both moan. Ritsuka bit Soubi's ear lobe and licked a trail of hot saliva down his neck. He nipped on the mans collar bone and licked over it.

Soubi moved his hands to Ritsuka's pants and unsteadily undid them. Ritsuka lifted his hips and Soubi yanked the pants off. Soubi forced the boy back off him and onto the couch. He played with the stretchable band of Ritsuka's boxers. The teenager scowled in disappointment, he didn't like to be toyed with. Soubi pulled the boxers down slowly and let Ritsuka's straining erection free. He tossed them away and grabbed the erection with a hand, pumping slowly.

Ritsuka's breath caught and he moaned, "f-faster." Soubi stayed at the same pace, ignoring Ritsuka's cries. He looked the teenager in the eye, snickering slightly. Ritsuka groaned, "I'm.. so close, Soubi... Faster, please." He cried softly. His stomach tightened and it begged for release. Soubi didn't respond to the cries again and slowed down slightly.

"What's that Ritsuka? Slower?" Soubi used his free hand to grab both of Ritsuka's wrist and pinned them above the boy's head. The boy chocked on his cries.

"Faster.. please.. Soubi..." He moaned Soubi's name repeatedly, wanting to just release. Soubi complied and sped up, making Ritsuka yell. His stomach reached its limit and Ritsuka screamed, gasping loudly. Soubi licked his hands, tasting Ritsuka's seed.

He grinned softly and teased him, "Ritsuka, you should have told me sooner to go faster." He chuckled and got off his knees, "stay there. I'll be right back." He walked out of the room, leaving Ritsuka on the couch. The boys chest lifted and collapsed rapidly and the rush of cold air swept over him. His body reacted and goose bumps were sent down it. He ran a quick hand through his hair, catching his breath.

Soubi returned back in the room with two cans in one hand and a bottle of something in the other. Ritsuka sat up, looking at his curiously. Soubi sat down and handed one of the cans to him. The teenager looked at the can in disgust, "I'm not drinking your stupid beer." He handed the can back and waited, "now get back down here." He grabbed Soubi's neck, pulling him down. The can in Soubi's hand slipped out and dropped on the floor. Ritsuka pulled him into a furious kiss, licking over Soubi's lips. Soubi opened his mouth and Ritsuka darted his tongue into the adult's mouth.

The blond clumsily undid his pants and slid them off. He flipped the cap off the bottle and squirted a little in his hand. "This should numb the pain for tonight.." He grinned, pointing a finger at the boy, and poked his small entrance, pulling it in and out slowly. The boys back arched and he rocked his hips, wanting him to do it faster.

Ritsuka blushed softly, "S-Soubi." The blond lifted his head, showing he was listening. Ritsuka smiled, "just go in. I don't need anything to stop the pain." Soubi nodded and pulled his finger out.

He supported himself on his arms, trapping Ritsuka in between them. He poked at Ritsuka's entrance and pressed in slowly, then pushing a little further. Ritsuka caught on his breath and wrapped both hands around Soubi's forearms. Soubi pulled out slightly and slammed back in, Ritsuka moaned and tightened his grip.

Soubi repeated and began moving at a faster pace. Ritsuka's hips moved with him, making it much easier to pull in and out. The boy's member quickly erected again and he moaned lowly, he needed more pleasure.. more.. He slid both hands down to his erection, and began to pump as they rocked back and forth. Soubi grunted and picked up his pace, slamming in as far as Ritsuka's body would let him. Ritsuka choked and cried in pleasure. Soubi felt his stomach tighten and his legs quivered, his release was near. He rocked a few more times, making Ritsuka cry once more. One last slam and he released, but he continued pulling in and out. Ritsuka felt his release near and cried, "Soubi!" His climax reached and he came once more, letting his head fall back onto the couch.

Soubi chuckled softly, "now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Ritsuka blushed once more and stared into his eyes, "it.. it was fantastic." His body lift and he rested his forehead on Soubi's shoulder.

**.x.x.**

Ritsuka groaned and opened his eyes slowly, "Soubi.." He rolled over to see his Fighter passed out on the bed next to him. "Hey, wake up." Ritsuka shook him a little. The blond shook a hand and dismissed him. Ritsuka growled, "you have a hang over don't you?"Soubi moaned a little and hid his head under a nearby pillow. Ritsuka sighed, "that's what you get! He smacked Soubi's back and quickly dressed, leaving Soubi in his own misery.

_This is the edited version. Proof-read. Originally posted: 7-09-07._


End file.
